


Guilt

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 3:00 am, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's guilt?
Relationships: None





	Guilt

What's guilt?   
Guilt is a thing.   
A entity.  
A presence that no matter what you do, It'll keep following you.  
It lurks, waiting for you to slip up to tell you how much of a failure you are. To tell you that you killed them. To tell you that.. They're gone and they aren't coming back. It's simple as that. It waits till you fell safe with yourself, till you feel like you've moved on, to remind you how much of a terrible person you are and it won't leave you alone. It follows you around till you crack. Till you shatter. Till you are nothing more than a empty husk of what you were. And then it stops. It waits again, it waits untill you feel safe again. And then it repeats. 

That's guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I made at 3am please kill me. Aaaaaaaa


End file.
